Mothers
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Harry does some accidental magic and ends up in Knockturn Alley. He is found by Narcissa Malfoy who understands more than she lets on and feels more than a lot of people realise. Baby Harry. James/Lily Pre Halloween. Narcissa/Lucius and baby Draco. First Harry Potter Fanfiction Please read and review.


**Hi so here is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, I decided to take the plunge and write this after watching Deathly Hallows and I was intrigued by the character of Narcissa. Unlike her sister you can tell that she's only with the Death Eaters by force. Her motherly instincts convince her to defy Voldemort and when I thought on that this was born.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Let me know what you think**

* * *

Mothers

Harry does some accidental magic and ends up in Knockturn Alley. He is found by Narcissa Malfoy who understands more than she lets on and feels more than a lot of people realise. Baby Harry. James/Lily Pre Halloween. Narcissa/Lucius and baby Draco.

* * *

The child was lost. That much was stunningly clear.

Another thing that was stunningly clear was that the child…no the baby (because he was barely sitting up by himself) was sat in a puddle splashing the water around and giggling as small birds flew in circles around his head.

And the baby was sat at the entrance of Knockturn Alley seemingly unaware of the danger he was in.

Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) stared for a brief second before her own motherly instincts kicked in. Accidental magic wasn't uncommon in children. The baby was probably in the pram and had used magic to transport himself only had somehow managed to end up here.

In the middle of war time.

It was no secret. Knockturn Alley was filled with the more…unpleasant people that populated the Wizarding World and while the Auror Department and the Order of the Pheonix were supposed to be patrolling Narcissa knew they were both short staffed.

The part of her that was a Black with a surname called Malfoy wanted to leave the child where it was and let someone else claim responsibility. But the other part of her, the part that was a wife and mother shook her head. The part that dominated all of her senses took charge. Unbidden the image of baby Draco rose in her mind. He too had started to develop accidental magic and she remembered the time when she woke up one morning a few months ago to find Draco absent from his cot having transported into the maze. Having gotten lost he curled under a bush and fell asleep.

Narcissa could remember the bone deep panic she'd experienced even as she found Draco curled under a bush. Lucius had been in the same state as well and had poured himself a large fire whiskey as soon as it was determined that Draco was alright. Even Bella had been shocked when she heard about it a near miracle-Bella had never been an emotional person.

So the mother side of Narcissa couldn't leave that baby boy alone. She stepped forwards and bent down to the baby's level. Under a shock of dark hair he had bright green eyes framed by dark lashes and he looked delighted by the sound the water made as he splashed around. He was wearing stained jeans, tiny boots, and a thick woollen green jumper with the letter H knitted on it. He wasn't wearing a coat or a hat which considering it was September and quite chilly. She certainly wouldn't let Draco out without at least a coat, gloves, hat and scarf. Whoever this boy's parents were they clearly didn't have a clue what they were doing.

"Hello" she said smiling gently. "My name is Narcissa" she paused hoping she looked none threatening. "I don't suppose you can tell me your name" she held her arms out "Can I pick you up?"

She picked up the boy when he made several gurgling noises his own hands raising and she realised with a pang that his hands fisted into her hair, that was what Draco did whenever he was scared.

She peered through the alley to head to the main street the birds circling around the boy's head disappearing as he took in the change of scenery. He gurgled again his face pressing against her chest. He smelt like baby powder and there was a portion of his black hair that stuck up and Narcissa knew that it wouldn't lie flat.

"I don't suppose you can tell me who your parents are" she said mournfully as a couple of people passed her to head into the Alley. "I imagine that there looking for you…" she carefully tried not to think of Draco at home with Lucius. Hopefully nobody she recognised would recognise her. Especially if the child's parents were muggleborns or members of the Order.

As she neared the bookshop Flourish and Blotts she paused. There were several mutters from the people that passed. "I think we now know where you disappeared from" she said giggling at the pouting expression on the boy's face. She bent her head to shield him from the stares and whispers and the people pushing past them and the hand that wasn't clutching the baby in her arms reached into her pocket to finger her wand.

There was a line Narcissa believed in and that was when children were involved. Maybe it was because she was a mother. It was something Bellatrix could never understand anyhow.

The crowd was thinning and Narcissa pushing forwards past the rest of the wizarding community who were fleeing she saw what looked like red hair disappearing back into Madam Malkin's. The baby saw it too and he started laughing clapping his little pudgy hands excitedly. Narcissa stopped short.

She knew who that woman with the red hair was. She knew the baby she was holding in her arms. Suddenly she felt slightly sick, she wanted to run. But she reminded herself that she was a Black and Black's never ran. She, Bella and Andromeda had never agreed on much but that they had all agreed on that.

Because the child she was holding was Harry Potter and the woman looking nothing short of terrified was Lily Potter.

The baby was still giggling and clapping and now squirming in Narcissa's arms "Don't worry" she said hugging him tighter "I'll get you to your mother love don't worry"

She cleared her throat lifted her head and marched forwards. "Potter" she said calmly as the red haired woman turned and the rest of the crowd parted like the sea. "I have him"

Lily Potter looked nothing short of _terrified._ And looking at her Narcissa felt her righteous anger at the idiots who hadn't been watching their son drain away. She could sympathise suddenly remembering how her hands had shaken when she had hooked a sleepy and muddy Draco out of his father's arms.

"…Harry…" she cried lurching forwards her eyes suddenly overbright and Narcissa allowed the squirming boy to climb back into his mother's arms her own suddenly aching. She wanted to go home and hold Draco close. Maybe she'd help him with his reading tonight…

"Oh God…baby" Lily Potter muttered smothering her son with kisses still looking terrified. Harry Potter tugged on his mother's red hair and laughed again.

She looked up at Narcissa her own green eyes so similar to her son's shining with tears. "Where did you find him?" she asked her voice soft.

"Knockturn Alley" she said finally.

If possible Lily went even paler and she hoisted Harry tighter.

"Knockturn Alley" she whispered looking terrified and Narcissa nodded agreeing with her in that instance. It wasn't a place she ever wanted Draco to go.

"Thank God you found him" she whispered. She looked for one moment like she wanted to hug Narcissa but seemed to think better of it something which Narcissa couldn't help but agree on.

Somethings need never happen. That was one of them.

She wanted to muster up some sarcasm. Something about tracking spells, or competent parenting but she found that she lost her voice suddenly. Because she couldn't help but remember the way Draco had simply been asleep under a bush and apart from the mud he had been simply confused and annoyed at what all the fuss had been about. But Narcissa knew the bone deep relief that a parent had whenever they found their child again.

"Accidental Magic" she said finally.

Lily laughed weakly looking at her with those wide green eyes. "Yeah, I…I thought it was only puffs of purple smoke…I didn't see apparition anytime soon"

That Narcissa could agree with. "My own boy did it a couple of weeks ago" she confessed looking down before up again "Woke up to find him missing in his crib and found him under the hedge fast asleep in the maze…gave me and Lucius a horrible fright"

Lily nodded "You have your own boy don't you…Draco?"

Narcissa nodded the talk of children reuniting them for a brief second.

"He turns one in December" she said nodding "Has a fascination with owls"

Lily Potter laughed again "Harry seems to like the cat a lot" she confessed as Harry tugged again on her hair. "We were here because James…well he was looking for toy broomsticks. I convinced him no I think…I don't need the stress"

Narcissa nodded "I agree" she said surprised at herself "I told Lucius, when Draco can walk he can have a broomstick not before"

Lily giggled "He always needs new shoes" she confessed and Narcissa grinned despite herself "Draco's the same, he seems to wear something once and then it's too small for him"

"Does he sleep through the night?" she asked curiously and Narcissa nodded "First time this month, I cannot tell you how relieved we were" Lily nodded. The talk of children had created a bond between them. The two of them, the wife in the Order of the Phoenix and the wife of the Death Eater seemed to have blurred the line for a second united by perhaps a bond stronger than magic. Narcissa shook her head slightly. That was such an Albus Dumbledore thing to say.

And just like that the spell was broken as Lily Potter's husband James sprinted round the corner his face very white and his expression panicked, his glasses lopsided, took sight of his wife hugging his son broke into a sob and sprinted to them completely ignoring Narcissa standing to the side.

"You have him Lil. Oh thank you God" he muttered pressing a kiss into his son's hair and sniffing slightly. "I'll let Remus and Sirius know…" he turned and a silver stag ran past them into the now empty street. "Where did you…" then he seemed to recognise Narcissa. "Narcissa found him in Knockturn Alley" Lily Potter muttered and Narcissa actually thought that James Potter's knees would give out.

"Playing in a puddle surrounded by birds" Narcissa elaborated. James Potter swallowed before nodding his head "I don't…thank you" he said earnestly but Narcissa raised one hand to stop him "Don't" she said finally "You would have done the same for my boy"

She did know that actually. The Potters were good decent people. Too good. And far too decent.

She dithered the three of them staring at each other. And she wanted to be gone before Sirius got there.

"I should be going" she said finally "Have a nice day" she bowed her head and before anyone could stop her she disappeared.

She reappeared behind the nearest building peering round. Sirius had appeared along with the werewolf whose name she didn't remember and the five of them the child included were in what looked like a bizarre group hug. It was almost _sweet_.

* * *

She arrived back at her own house feeling slightly out of sorts. So out of sorts that she left her cloak on the ground and swept upstairs her boots clacking on the stone steps.

Lucius was in the drawing room playing with Draco. He was conjuring up little puffs of turquoise smoke and little clouds and they were swirling around and around and Draco was toddling, falling over and giggling his infectious little giggle that made Narcissa's heart melt.

Her husband looked up as soon as she was in the room. "You're back sooner than I expected" it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him all about little Harry Potter but something stopped her. "A lot of people" she confessed finally "I just didn't…I wanted to spend the time with you and Draco"

She paused sitting on the floor and creating a little gold flower which Draco reached for his little mouth falling open.

"It's…" she swallowed "We will survive this won't we? The three of us…whatever happens…you do think we'll be ok?" she swallowed harshly expressing the nagging fear pressing in the back of her mind.

Lucius stared at her before his eyes slid back to Draco happily playing. "I won't promise anything" he said finally "But whatever happens the three of us will always have each other" he paused and Narcissa knew he was thinking about Azkaban or perhaps worse as the war increased the casualties on both sides were getting higher and closer. "I won't go anywhere without a fight. You won't look for me and see me hiding. Regardless of what side I have to be on or what tune I have to play I will fight for us. I will do all I can to keep you and Draco safe"

It wasn't a promise, it wasn't the answer to Narcissa's fears but for one golden afternoon everything seemed perfect.

And that was worth clinging onto.

* * *

 **Feedback Adored. **


End file.
